


Past Comes Back

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, Love/Hate, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Stiles doesn't trust Theo.</p><p>*Slight spoilers for Season 5 episode 2*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I have watched the leaked episodes because I'm from the UK and that's the only way I can watch it anyway online so be warned slight spoilers

“I also came back for you Stiles” Theo smiles that stupidly crooked smile.

“No!” Stiles shouts making Liam jump awkwardly next to him.

He shoots an apologetic look at the Beta next to him then he shoots his look at Theo, if looks could kill the stupid werewolf would be dead.

“Stiles” He smirks his pearly whites showing.

“You don’t get to say that to me! Not after what you did” Stiles screams he wishes he was a werewolf so he could shred the bastard.

“That’s what this is about isn’t it?” Theo asks his smile is gone.

“Shall I go?” Liam asks rather awkwardly he’s usually full of life but he can’t help but want the ground to swallow him up again.

He really wishes he could fall into that hole again.

“Shut up Liam” Stiles hisses and Liam can’t help but shake his head.

“Well is it?” Theo asks.

“No!” Stiles fumes.

“I can hear your heart beat Stiles” Theo tells him the hint of a smile on his face.

“I don’t care Theo I can’t stand you” Stiles fumes.

“Your obviously over it Stiles your with that Malia chick aren’t you?” Theo asks frowning.

“Yeah I am” Stiles smiles.

“So obviously our little fling shouldn’t affect you any more”Theo tells him shrugging.

“Definitely not” Stiles hisses out.

“Wait your gay?” Liam pipes in.

“BI” Stiles hisses.

“Does Malia know?” Liam asks curious.

“Yeah, she’s BI too” Stiles tells him.

“Really?” Liam asks.

“Not that this isn’t fascinating, but can we get back to our argument?” Theo interrupts.

“You know what I’m done and as long as I have any say in this you will never be Scott’s Beta” Stiles hisses walking away from him.

“I’m destined to be in his pack Stiles” Theo shouts after the two retreating teens.

“I seriously hope the legends are true” Stiles smirks at him.

“What legends?” Theo asks confused.

“About Omega’s that long wolves die I really hope that happens to you” Stiles smirks.

“You know Stiles I’m not going to give up on this on us” Theo smirks again “We were good once together I think I’m going to love winning you back” Theo admits.

“Well he’s confident” Liam smirks.

“You’ll have a long wait, I’d rather date Jackson or worse Derek” Stiles hisses walking towards his Jeep.

“Did you find anything?” Comes Scott’s voice suddenly when the reach the Jeep.

“No” Stiles hisses.

The creep gets under his skin but nothing conclusive!

 

Yet!!.


End file.
